megamitenseifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Utilisateur:Eidolon2010/Bac à sable/Musique
Persona Q '''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth Original Soundtrack''' (''ペルソナQ シャドウ オブ ザ ラビリンス オリジナル・サウンドトラック'') est sorti le 16 juillet 2014. [[Shoji Meguro]], compositeur attitré de la série, n'a écrit que le thème d'ouverture. La composition revient à [[Atsushi Kitajoh]] et [[Toshiki Konishi]], qui œuvrent en parallèle sur ''[[Persona 4 Arena Ultimax]]''. [[Yuzo Koshiro]], compositeur des ''Etrian Odyssey'', une autre série d'Atlus, y a participé avec un seul morceau. À l'instar de ''[[Persona 4: the Animation]]'', on y retrouve le trio d'interprètes [[Lotus Juice]] / [[Yumi Kawamura]] / [[Shihoko Hirata]], les paroles sont écrites par Lotus Juice, [[Benjamin Franklin]], [[Reiko Tanaka]] et [[Azusa Kido]]. Pistes Disque 1 #'''[[Maze of Life]]''' (''MAZE OF LIFE'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Paroles:''' Benjamin Franklin #:'''Chant:''' Yumi Kawamura et Shihoko Hirata #:Thème d'introduction. #'''We're Here Now''' (''僕らは今ここにいる'', ''?'') #:'''Composition:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:Thème de l'écran-titre. #'''The Voice Someone Calls (PQ ver.)''' (''The Voice Someone Calls -in the labyrinth-'') #:'''Composition originale:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Toshiki Konishi #:Thème d'introduction de l'équipe Gekkoukan. Extraite de ''Persona 3''. #'''Corn Dog''' (''アメリカンドッグ'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:Thème de Yasogami High. #'''Strange School''' #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:Jouée durant certaines interrogations du groupe. #'''You in Wonderland''' (''不思議の国のアナタ'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:Thème du premier donjon. #'''Labyrinth Culture Festival''' (''迷宮文化祭'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #: #'''Too Dangerous''' (''アブナイ二人'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:Jouée lors de séquences comiques. #'''Sweets and Cards''' (''お菓子とトランプ'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:Thème du premier donjon. Variation de "You in Wonderland". #'''[[Light the Fire Up in the Night]] -Dark Hour-''' (''Light the Fire Up in the Night "KAGEJIKAN"'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:'''Paroles:''' Lotus Juice #:'''Chant:''' Lotus Juice et Yumi Kawamura #:Thème de combat avec la SEES. #'''Shadow in Wonderland''' #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:Thème du premier donjon. Variation de "You in Wonderland". #'''Equilibrium''' (''均衡'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:Jouée durant la rencontre avec un boss. #'''[[Laser Beam]]''' #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:'''Paroles et chant:''' Lotus Juice #:'''Chœur:''' Yumi Kawamura #:Thème de combat contre des boss. #'''Joy (PQ ver.)''' (''JOY -in the labyrinth-'') #:'''Composition originale:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:Extraite de ''Persona 3''. #'''Stuffed Toy''' (''あみぐるみ'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:Jouée lors des ouvertures des coffres oubliés. #'''Group Date Cafe''' (''ごーこんきっさ'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Toshiki Konishi #:Thème du second donjon. #'''Takoyaki''' (''TAKOYAKI'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:Jouéé lors de scènes comiques. #'''It's Show Time''' (''It's ショウ Time'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Toshiki Konishi #:Thème du second donjon. Variation de "Group Date Cafe". #'''Instinct and Longing''' (''憧憬と本能'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Toshiki Konishi #:Thème du second donjon. Variation de "Group Date Cafe". #'''Paulownia Mall (PQ ver.)''' (''ポロニアンモール -in the labyrinth-'', ''?'') #:'''Composition originale:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:'''Paroles:''' Reiko Tanaka #:'''Chant:''' Yumi Kawamura #:Thème de l'infirmerie. Extraite de ''Persona 3''. #'''Donut''' #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:Jouée lors de scènes de rencontres. #'''Evil Spirit Club''' (''放課後悪霊クラブ'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Toshiki Konishi #:Thème du troisième donjon. #'''You Shouldn't Be Here''' (''あるはずのないもの'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:Jouée lors des scènes de suspense. #'''I'm Here...''' (''ここにいるよ･･･'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Toshiki Konishi #:Thème du troisième donjon. Variation de "Evil Spirit Club". #'''Key to a Mystery''' (''key to a mystery'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:Jouée lors de scènes d'interrogations. #'''Ahead to Silence''' (''静寂の先に'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Toshiki Konishi #:Thème du troisième donjon. Variation de "Evil Spirit Club". #'''Memories of the School (PQ ver.)''' (''学園の記憶 -in the labyrinth-'', ''?'') #:'''Composition originale:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:Extraite de ''Persona 3''. #'''Disturbances - The One Called from Beyond''' (''戦乱　彼方より呼ばれし者'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Yuzo Koshiro #:'''Violons:''' Aya Ito (伊藤 彩) et Yuya Yanagihara (柳原 有弥) #:'''Alto:''' Mikiyo Kikuchi (菊地 幹代) #:'''Violoncelle:''' Masami Horisawa (堀沢 真己) #:'''Trompette:''' Teppei Kawakami (川上 鉄平) #:'''Trombone:''' Makoto Igarashi (五十嵐 誠) #:'''Saxophone:''' Norihiko Hibino (日比野 則彦) #:'''Batterie:''' Hiroki Murakami (村上 広樹) #:'''Percussions:''' Naoko Sato (佐藤 直子) #:'''Basse:''' Toshiyuki Tanahashi (棚橋 俊幸) #:'''Guitares:''' Tomoyoshi Hirano (平野 友義) et Satoshi Izumi (和泉 聡志) #:'''Piano:''' Taku Yabuki (矢吹 卓) #:'''Orgue:''' AYAKI (Ayaki Saito 齋藤 彰希) #:Extraite des ''Etrian Odyssey''. Disque 2 #'''Glimpse of a Memory (PQ ver.)''' (''記憶の片隅 -in the labyrinth-'', ''?'') #:'''Composition originale:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:Thème d'introduction de l'équipe de Yasogami. Extraite de ''Persona 4''. #'''Light the Fire Up in the Night -Midnight-''' (''Light the Fire Up in the Night "MAYONAKA"'') #:'''Paroles:''' Lotus Juice #:'''Chant:''' Lotus Juice et Shihoko Hirata #:Thème de combat avec l'équipe d'investigation. #'''Way to Go!''' #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:Thème de victoire. #'''Tea Break''' #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:Jouée lors des scènes de rencontres. #'''Like a Dream Come True (PQ ver.)''' (''Like a dream come true -in the labyrinth-'') #:'''Composition originale:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:Jouée lors des scènes de rencontres. Extraite de ''Persona 4''. #'''How Much? (PQ ver.)''' (''How much ? -in the labyrinth-'') #:'''Composition originale:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:Thème de l'atelier de confection. Extraite de ''Persona 4''. #'''Inaba Pride Exhibit''' (''稲羽郷土展'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Toshiki Konishi #:Jouée lors des scènes de rencontres. #'''F.O.E''' #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Toshiki Konishi #:Thème de combat contre un adversaire coriace. #'''Unexpected Turn of Affairs''' (''怪しい雲行き'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #: #'''Bonfire''' (''篝火'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Toshiki Konishi #:Thème du quatrième donjon. #'''Hot Chase''' #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #: #'''Looming Danger''' (''迫りくる脅威'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Toshiki Konishi #:Thème du quatrième donjon. Variation de "Bonfire". #'''Memories of Time''' (''時の記憶'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Toshiki Konishi #:Thème du quatrième donjon. Variation de "Bonfire". #'''Best Friend''' (''おともだち'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Toshiki Konishi #:Thème de combat contre Shadow Rei. #'''Promise''' (''約束'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #: #'''Proof''' (''証'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #: #'''Another World''' #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #: #'''Footsteps of Time''' (''時の足音'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Toshiki Konishi #:Thème du donjon final. #'''Confrontation with the Past''' (''過去との対峙'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #: #'''Battle in the Clock Tower''' #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:Thème de combat contre l'arachnée. #'''The Infinite''' #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:Thème du combat final contre Chronos. #'''One Word Only''' (''たった一つの言葉'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #: #'''Blue Sky''' (''青空'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #: #'''Map to Tomorrow''' (''明日への地図'', ''?'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:Variation de "Changing Me". #'''[[Changing Me]]''' (''changing me'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:'''Paroles:''' Azusa Kido #:'''Chant:''' Yumi Kawamura et Shihoko Hirata #:'''Violon:''' Emi Matsushita (松下 絵美) #:Thème de fin. #'''Changing Me -Music Box ver.-''' (''changing me -a music box-'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:Thème de l'écran des résultats. Galerie Persona 4 Arena Ultimax '''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax Original Soundtrack''' (''ペルソナ4 ジ・アルティマックス ウルトラス―プレックスホールド オリジナル・サウンドトラック'', ''Persona 4: The Ultimax Ultra Suplex Hold Original Soundtrack'') est sorti le 17 décembre 2014. Cet album ne se concentre que sur les personnages inédits de cette version. Le tout est composé par [[Shoji Meguro]] et [[Atsushi Kitajoh]], auteurs musicaux du premier opus, écrit par [[Benjamin Franklin]] et [[Lotus Juice]], et interprété par ce dernier, [[Shihoko Hirata]], et [[Yumi Kawamura]]. Pistes #'''[[Break Out of...]]''' (''Break Out Of...'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:'''Paroles:''' Lotus Juice #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata et Lotus Juice #:Thème d'introduction. #'''Break Out of... -Instrumental-''' #: #'''Bring It!''' #: #'''???''' #: #'''???''' #: #'''"Mr. Easy-Going"''' (''"Mr Easy-Going Man"'') #:Thème de Junpei Iori. #'''???''' #: #'''Pink Sniper''' #:Thème de Yukari Takeba. #'''Youthful Spirit''' #:Thème de Ken Amada et Koromaru. #'''???''' #: #'''???''' #: #'''Fool or Clown?''' (''A Fool or Clown?'') #:Thème de Tohru Adachi. #'''???''' #: #'''Twinkle☆Star''' #:Thème de Rise Kujikawa #'''The Joker''' #:Thème de Sho Minazuki. #'''Blood Red Moon''' #:Thème de "Sho Minazuki". #'''???''' #: #'''Burning Inferno''' (''Burned to Inferno'') #:Thème du combat final contre Hino-Kagutsuchi. #'''???''' #: #'''Interruption''' #: #'''XOXO For You''' (''キミにXOXO♡'') #:Thème de Marie. #'''Battle Hymn of the Soul -Ultimax ver.-''' (''全ての人の魂の戦い ～USH ver.～ '') #:'''Composition originale:''' Shoji Meguro #:Thème de Margaret. #'''Get A Triple S!''' #: #'''See You Next Time!''' #: #'''[[Today]]''' #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Atsushi Kitajoh #:'''Paroles:''' Benjamin Franklin #:'''Chant:''' Yumi Kawamura #:Thème de fin. #'''Blood Red Moon -Blade Mix-''' #'''Break Out of... -Free Mix-''' Persona 4: Dancing All Night '''Persona 4 Dancing All Night Original Soundtrack''' (''ペルソナ４ ダンシングオールナイト オリジナル・サウンドトラック'') (en suspens) Pistes #'''Aria of the Soul''' #'''Pursuing My True Self''' #'''Your Affection''' #:'''Arrangement:''' Daisuke Asakura Persona 2: Innocent Sin Original Single 2011 '''Persona 2: Innocent Sin Original Soundtrack''' (''ペルソナ2 罪 オリジナル・サウンドトラック'') est sorti le 27 avril 2011. Cet album comporte la bande-son d'origine sur les deux premiers disques, puis une bande-son arrangée créée par [[Shoji Meguro]], [[Atsushi Kitajoh]], [[Toshiki Konishi]] et [[Ryota Koduka]]. Le thème de fin d'origine est intégré dans l'album, le nouveau thème chanté est écrit par [[Lotus Juice]] et interprété par ce dernier et [[Asami Izawa]]. Pistes Disque 1 Disque 2 Disque 3 Disque 4 Disque 5 Disque 6 Galerie Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Original Single 2012 '''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Original Soundtrack''' (''ペルソナ2 罰 オリジナル・サウンドトラック'') est sorti le 27 juin 2012. Cet album comporte la bande-son d'origine sur les deux premiers disques, puis une bande-son arrangée créée par [[Toshiki Konishi]] et [[Atsushi Kitajoh]]. Le thème de fin d'origine est intégré dans l'album. Pistes Disque 1 Disque 2 Disque 3 Disque 4 Disque 5 Galerie Persona Original Arrange 2009 Shin Megami Tensei III Shin Megami Tensei III: Maniacs Maken X Maken X Remix Maken Shao: Demon Sword Persona 4: the Animation Singles Albums Arrange Soundtrack Persona 4: the Golden Animation Single '''Next Chance to Move On / Dazzling Smile''' est sorti le 10 septembre 2014. Ce single est sorti avec le premier disque de ''[[Persona 4 Golden Animation]]''. Le tout est composé par [[Shoji Meguro]], écrit par [[Benjamin Franklin]] et [[Teppei Kobayashi]], et interprété par [[Shihoko Hirata]]. Pistes #'''[[Next Chance to Move On]]''' #:'''Paroles:''' Benjamin Franklin #:Thème d'introduction. #'''[[Dazzling Smile]]''' #:'''Paroles:''' Teppei Kobayashi #:Thème de fin. #'''Next Chance to Move On -Karaoke ver.-''' (''Next Chance to Move On -カラオケver.-'') #'''Dazzling Smile -Karaoke ver.-''' (''Dazzling Smile -カラオケver.-'') Albums '''Persona 4 Golden Animation Original Soundtrack''' (''ペルソナ4 ザ・ゴールデン・アニメーション オリジナル・ウンドトラック'') est sorti le 12 novembre 2014. Cet album, sorti avec le 3ème disque de ''[[Persona 4 Golden Animation]]'', contient les musiques originales à cette série. Le tout est composé par [[Tetsuya Kobayashi]], écrit par [[Lotus Juice]], et interprété par ce dernier et [[Shihoko Hirata]]. [[Shoji Meguro]] n'a composé qu'un seul morceau, écrit par [[Yuichiro Tanaka]], et interprété par Rie Kugimiya et Kana Hanazawa. Pistes #'''Friendly Conflict''' #'''Golden Days''' #'''Perfect Plan''' #'''[[Just Like the Wind]] -instrumental-''' #'''Sorrow''' (悲哀) #'''Fearful''' (fearful) #'''[[True Story]]''' #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Paroles:''' Yuichiro Tanaka #:'''Chant:''' Rie Kugimiya et Kana Hanazawa #'''A Little''' (a little) #'''A Downfall''' (a downfall) #'''Impatience''' (impatience) #'''[[Ying Yang]]''' #:'''Paroles:''' Lotus Juice #:'''Chant:''' Lotus Juice & Shihoko Hirata '''Persona 4 Golden Animation Original Soundtrack 2''' (''ペルソナ4 ザ・ゴールデン・アニメーション オリジナル・ウンドトラック2'') est sorti le 14 janvier 2015. Cet album, sorti avec le 5ème disque de ''[[Persona 4 Golden Animation]]'', contient les musiques originales à cette série. Le tout est composé par [[Tetsuya Kobayashi]] (avec des reprises de [[Shoji Meguro]]), écrit par [[Benjamin Franklin]] et [[Teppei Kobayashi]], et interprété par [[Shihoko Hirata]] et [[Kana Hanazawa]]. Pistes #'''Prospect''' (prospect) #'''Jinglebell''' (ジングルベル) #'''Kung Fu''' (Kung fu) #'''Get Carried Away''' #'''By any chance''' (by any chance) #'''Discouragement''' #'''[[My eyes only]]''' #:'''Paroles:''' Teppei Kobayashi #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #'''Things left behind''' #'''Divine''' #'''Signal Fire of a Counterattack''' #'''Fight Alone''' #'''[[Just Like the Wind]]''' #:'''Paroles:''' Benjamin Franklin #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #'''Detachment''' #'''Long Way''' #:'''Composition:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Arrangement:''' Tetsuya Kobayashi #'''[[Dazzling Smile]]''' #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Paroles:''' Teppei Kobayashi #:'''Chant:''' Kana Hanazawa Arrange Soundtrack (Livré avec la pré-commande) '''Persona 4 Golden Animation Original Arrange Soundtrack''' (''ペルソナ4 ザ・ゴールデン アニメーション オリジナル・アレンジサ・ウンドトラック'') est sorti le 25 janvier 2015. Ce disque contient des versions arrangées des musiques tirées de la version télé et jeu de ''[[Persona 4 Golden]]''. Le tout est composé par [[Shoji Meguro]]. Pistes #'''[[Next Chance to Move On]] -Special Mix-''' #:'''Arrangement:''' #:'''Paroles:''' Benjamin Franklin #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #'''[[Dazzling Smile]] -Special Mix-''' #:'''Arrangement:''' #:'''Paroles:''' Teppei Kobayashi #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #'''[[Time to Make History]] -Special Mix-''' #:'''Arrangement:''' #:'''Paroles:''' Benjamin Franklin #:'''Chant:''' Shihoko Hirata #'''Memories -Special Mix-''' (''記憶 -Special Mix-'') #:'''Arrangement:''' Drama Persona 4 Golden Animation (Livrés avec les Discs 2 et 4) Persona 3: the Movie Spring of Birth Single Album A Midsummer's Knight Dream Single Album Stange Journey Devil Survivor Original Overclocked Devil Survivor 2 Original Break Record Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs the Soulless Army Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs Demon King Abaddon Devil Summoner: the Drama Singles Album Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Original 2013 Persona Music Live/Fes/Box 2008 2009 2013 2014 Versions originales Autres=